Slutscream
by Reprised Characters
Summary: What was supposed to be an uncovering of future plots ended up unlocking a hidden code in the SIC CPU. Now Megatron needs to find a way to bring back his treacherous seeker back.
1. Prologue

Slutscream

Summary: What was supposed to be an uncovering of future plots ended up unlocking a hidden code in the SIC CPU. Now Megatron needs to find a way to bring back his treacherous seeker back.

Prologue

Starscream vented softly in his recharge. Completely unaware of the door to his berth room sliding open with a soft hiss, a silent shadow, walked in taking in the characteristics of the dark room.

_Hiss_

The door closed behind the approaching figure. The slumbering seeker turned in his recharge as the covers was carefully pulled off of him.

The mask 'con carefully and silently sat on the seeker's waist and stared down at closed shutters. Making a clicking sound his tentacles slithered out and moved over the frame in delicate touches. Sliding over the frame two of them connected into the known ports on his chassis and gathered information.

The mask 'con found the same plans but with many details and approaches, all of which he already knows. Allowing the third one to slither across the lithe frame only to come across a unnoticed port upon his neck cables. The end connected into the opening and watched as the lithe frame arched upward, optics snapping open and a gasping vent of surprise.

"S-soundwave!" The seeker vocals sharply hissed a whisper and his frame started to tremble when the masked 'con started to decode his firewalls. "Stop! Yo-yooouu…" Soundwave careful selected codes to take the firewall down. The seeker below him thrashed slightly, in attempt to him-sadly to no avail.

Soundwave broke through the last barrier watching with slight interest when the frame stopped. The lithe frame shaking and the red orbs wide with his derma open in a silent scream. "R…run." The seeker whispered with worry in his tone. The TIC watched in amazement and interest as the seeker twitched. The sounds of metal shifting on his wings, making them extend in three more in. Silver lined blue crest flipped on both sides of his helm and above his interface panel. The red orbs slow spreading in covering the mass of black on his optics, making them look much like Dreadwing but with Arachnids design in them.

The lithe frame twitched once more before relaxing on the birth. A soft smile slowly formed on the smooth face-plate when solid red optics looked at the TIC. Then Soundwave jumped when slick, sharp digits plucked at sensitive wires between his seams.


	2. Chapter 1 - Soundwave

Slutscream

Chapter one – _Soundwave_

Soundwave was at complete lost and shock when Starscream started plucking wires. Out of fear he grabbed Starscream wrist components and pulled them away, "Starscream!" he used the recorded audio log of Megatron voice to get the seeker thinking straight. But to his horror the seeker shivered with lust filled optics.

The seeker kept that primus forsaken smirk upon his face-plate and then taken the opportunity of Soundwave's shock he flipped their positions. The masked 'con stared up at the SIC and started to struggle, allowing the seeker's wrist components free was his first mistake. Starscream savored his prey struggles, his hips between the thrashing third was far too easy and to say he was slightly disappointed. Moving his servos so they were beside the mech's helm and he let time do the rest.

Soundwave pushed at the delicate frame, underestimating the seeker's strength greatly. Moving a bit more he was about to harm the seeker until his interface panel scrapped across the seekers. Realization hit dead center in the 'cons spark as he froze to the spot and recognize his position.

Slick, sharp digits entered seams again; plucking and tugging at his sensitive wires underneath carefully layed armor. Soundwave bucked at the feeling, his mask sending out an electric tone of buzzing. The feeling was strange, Soundwave can feel his core heating rapidly, slowly loosing grip of his battle of wills.

"Oh little Soundy~" Starscream whispered in an alluring tone-one Soundwave have ever heard of, "if you wanted hmmm 'information'," then the seeker lowered his helm to Soundwave's audio receptors with that same smile, "all you had to do was ask." The last part caught the TIC off guard, the tone was so smooth, soft and highly enticing to the point he believed he was dreaming this…'sick' dream.

The masked 'con bucked to the slick and careful movements of sharp, slick digits; carefully digging in seams and touching soft spots that hadn't been used for centuries. Soundwave let out harassed buzzing sounds, no longer in control of his own frame. Then his panel opened, revealing his valve, drenched with lubricant due to all the 'teasing'. He heard Starscream chuckle as one servo slid down and those fragging digits touched the delicate soft metal.

Starscream watched as the lubricant dripped down from the delicious looking valve and onto his interfacing panel, licking his own derma he pushed a digit into it and shivered. Fluttering his extended wings from the TIC uncontrolled frame arching into the air, the sounds that no one-but _him_ could hear from a divine being. His solid red optics wondered down the sculpted frame and noticed small sparks of electricity in seams.

"My…"Starscream said and started pushing the single digit in and out of the soaked valve, relishing its heat and tightness, "you have been neglecting yourself Soundy~" Soundwave moved his helm so it wasn't facing Starscreams any more, embarrassed and aroused by such actions the seeker was giving him. Slowly his spike was released from its housing. Starscream smile widens, his uniquely made optics stared at the purple ringed bands around the shaft, glowing a soft purple with trainsfluid seen at the top.

His other servo pulled away from the electrifying seams and wrapped around the spike, a sickening lust crazed look upon the smooth features on his face-plate. "You kept this away? My Soundy you should really learn to loosen up and trust others." Starscream vents heaved a breath and he moved his servo in an up and down motion, feeling his own spike twitched in his own housing.

Soundwave shook, metallic buzzes leaving his mask before his own cooling systems activated. The slight sound of fans went unnoticed to the intelligent officer. Starscream felt his patients run thin by the arousing cries and movements the TIC made beneath him. Allowing his spike free from its housing in pressurized glory-he heard Soundwave metallic squeak. Removing his sharp digit from the clenching valve; he positioned himself where the head slightly probed the unused valve.

Slightly Soundwaves processor slipped out of the foggy haze that gathered during such activities. His tentacle gathering new bits of data from the seeker; instead of what he found in the Starscreams CPU wasn't the same anymore. It wasn't even Starscream that every 'bot hated and slightly respected, no this seeker is an interfacing crazed one-no shame but only one goal and desire-_pleasure_.

The TIC knew seekers were meant for attention and touching-but this coding was far different; not like any coding he came across and it highly screamed danger. Realizing his position he attempted once more to push the lithe frame off, on to hear a _tsking_ sound from the SIC above him. Both wrist components were grabbed and pushed back onto the covers, "shhh my precious Soundy, everything will feel so pleasing~"Then the seeker bucked his hips to the point of the spike pushing into the neglected valve.

Soundwave arched in pleasure, pain and shock-his mask unable to stop his real voice from coming out. Starscream stared down at the masked 'con and continued to move his hips, relishing the cries of the intelligence officer. Finding the metallic voice that was hidden away for so long a pleasing start and achievement to be proud of-in anyone standards.

"Your voice…"Starscream vented as his cooling fans worked overtime to stop himself from overheating himself. Pushing deeper into the maddening valve; Starscream shivered once more as his wings fluttered-catching Soundwave's attentions completely. "Is so beautiful~"

Soundwave can feel his first overload drawing near; he couldn't prolong it due to the fragging seeker touches. "Doesn't this feel so good?" the blasted-pleasure giving seeker asked the TIC, his servo moving up and down over the spike as his valve was being pounded to the point where lubricant was slipping out. Soundwave can barely deny the pleasure, feeling electrifying sparks in seams and bouncing over platting was getting onto his CPU.

Starscream can feel the other drawing near, so moving slightly to the point where his spike was close to the most sensitive bundle of nerves and pushed forward. Soundwave arched as his metallic voice ringed out from increased pleasure.

"That's it Soundy~…"Starscream vents heaved again as that primus forsaken smile has yet to reside from his face-plate, "Overload for me." As if on cue Soundwave arched and allowed a long moan to escape. His own spike twitching in the seeker's clutches before trainsfluid was let out, his valve rippled in a tightening clasp that Starscream took full advantage of.

The Soundwave's systems shut-down after the seeker trainsfluid flooded into the awaiting valve. The seeker vented his heated breaths, processor able to pick up both fans working overtime to cool the burning frames. Removing himself from the masked 'con and standing up with a smirk, "My Soundy, such a beauty you are." He said before he pulled the covers over the 'con.

The seeker walked out of his own berth room with his hips swaying and the sound of his platting shifting back to cover his exposed equipment. A small smile formed when the door opened with a soft hiss.


	3. Chapter 2 - Arachnid

Slutscream

Chapter two – _Arachnid_

Starscream wings twitched as he passed dozens of drones, his solid red optics looking over each one and found many different parts of each drone. The seeker licked his derma as he imagined a group of drones pleasing him. His wings fluttered at the thought and a soft chirp left his vocals. "S..sir?" a hesitant voice came that knocked the seeker out of his fantasy.

Turning to face a drone that held a lot of data-pads before he handed them to the seeker. Starscream took them but he kept his optics upon the common drone that stood before him. He noticed the shyness and the red visor that stared at his extended wings and the attracting blue crest that made the drone look at his interface panel.

The seeker smirk as he found his next prey, he then looked over the data-pad as he flexed his wings that contracted the drone attention. There, he had gotten the drone attention then the scheming SIC hummed in thought.

"What is your designation?" Starscream merely asked; which he heard the passing drones seems to pause then look in his direction. The drone by most stuttered before he bowed his helm.

"I am ST-3V3 s-sir."The drone said and the seeker smirk widen, he has gotten the drone on his hook. Moving closer he dropped the data-pads and trapped the drone up against the wall. "S…sir?"

"Would you like to feel them?" Starscream whispered in the drone's audio receptors. He flared his wings as the drone looked in surprise, "I noticed you staring at them…so would you like to touch them?"

"I…if you allow it sir." Starscream gave a soft smile; the seeker moved closer and felt the sharp three digits upon his sensitive wings that when he let out a soft moan. His wings trembled in the drone touches, there he has gotten he drone now all he needs to do is-

"My what have we here?" a Femme voice said out loud that shocked Starscream from moving back. The drone quickly recollected himself and picked up the data-pads and gives them to the SIC before running off. Starscream cursed in seeker cant of the inconvenience and he turned to face the only 'con femme on the ship.

"Arachnid, pleasant as always."Starscream said as his voice dipped in a velvety tone. His solid red optics looking over the spider frame before his CPU thought of enticing ways to please both himself and her. His wing's twitched at the thought of being held down by those dangerous extra limbs and webbing as she tortures the overload out of him. Ohh, seeker like that.

"That's a first, finding you here allowing a drone touching those proud wings of yours rather than screaming at." Arachnid replied and Starscream smiled at her, his sensory catching a slight arousal. Starscream hummed at the comment before he was able to come up his next plan.

"Gonna tell on me are you?"Starscream merely said as it caught the spider's attention greatly, "I wouldn't mind really-since where always at each other's throat cables." Then he stroll closer, challenging death. He noticed Arachnids smile before she moved closer to his frame, her extra limbs moving slightly but a noticeable shaking was seen.

Starscream knew that she was aroused and he knew exactly what positioned she wants to be in. Moving his helm closer to her audio receptors he whispered, "I don't mind being under." That got the femme when he moved his helm away; she lunged like a true predator and capturing his derma.

Dropping the poor data-pads once again Starscream servos moved onto her back before his sharp digits dipped into seams that made the femme moaned in the kiss. Arachnid pushed Starscream up the wall as the deadly extra limbs moved away from her back and stabbed into the metallic wall of the Nemesis. Her servos resting on the hips of the seeker moved the lithe legs upward and apart where she is nestled between them.

Starscream gasped as the extra limbs scrapped against his fluttering wings, the mere dominance the femme is presenting is exiting his entire core and the mere hint of death if he misbehaved was so enticing. Arachnid released the kiss for a second of ventilation before returning to the seeker's derma and attacked it with her glossa, her sharp digits clawing at the interface panel before it opened to allow a soaked valve to be free and revel in the deadly touches.

Starscream moaned and presented his neck cables to the femme when his derma was letten' go. He heard her hiss in approval before she bit down onto it and the sound of her panel opening to allow her spike to pressurize.

"So you do like pain~" Arachnid whispered into his audio receptor and he merely smiled before he looked dead into the purple optics.

"I am pleased by pain but _highly_ sensitive to pleasure~"Starscream whispered his answer and the femme smirk widens from it. She forced herself into the unprepared valve and started to thrust as she heard the seeker's cries. His legs wrapped around her waist and his wings suffering from being attacked by those torturous limbs of hers.

Starscream smiled as his optics gotten to a light shade of pink and arachnids a darker purple. He felt the femme grab his wrist components and pushed them against the wall and used her webbing to keep them there. The seeker chirped his delight as she shifted and thrusted the spike deeper into his lithe frame. His wings fluttering before perking in the painfully pleasant scratches from those helicopter blades.

Starscream thrusts into the femme as the feeling of electricity bounced between their frames, the sight of condensation running down their frames went unnoticed by the lights above. The seeker smiled when he felt the femme close, very close and he opened his mouth, "Breakdown wasn't ahh able to appease you?"

"Heheh, you know."Arachnid hissed back with a smile and stared dead in…solid red optics.

The femme quickly recognized Starscream frame difference in the extended wings, the unique crest that harbored his helm sides and the top of his interface platting above the spike housing. The femme merely shrugs it off before she shivered from the clamping of the seeker's valve. Stilling she released the metallic trainsfluid inside of the overloading seeker.

Starscream moaned softly as he unleashed a cute mew when the femme has finished. Removing herself where both of their interface platting covered their equipment she moved forward and caught his derma in a kiss. The deadly limbs cutting the webbing to allow his servos free and she pulled away before turning.

"If you ever need an interfacing buddy…"She looked at him to see a smile upon that smooth face-plate, "you know who to call." Then she left. She didn't notice the look in his optics when she walked away nor the meaning of what he just did.

Starscream bent down and picked up the data-pads before standing, now he had the spider in his little 'web' as well the intelligence officer. His optics glowed red before walking away, now who is next?

XD

Soundwave woken from his re-charge before sitting up when realization spread over him. Looking around he saw he was still in Starscreams room and that only meant. The intelligence officer got up before leaving the room; he needed to warn Lord Megatron of the SIC strange personality and what he may have unleashed.


	4. Chapter 3 - Knockout

Slutscream

Chapter three: Knockout

Healed pede's clanked against the metal floor as the scathed seeker headed to the med-bay. His armor and wing's needed the medic's those special 'touch' to be back in perfect condition. His hips swayed a gently in the droneless hallways and shockingly no loud screams reaching his audio receptors by this point. This almost the seeker since he needed a reason to join the wrecker and sports car 'fun'.

The seeker noticed how much the racer loved his paint and a smirk sneaked onto his face-plate when the thought of those color's blending into his came to mind. His wings and entire frame getting those delouse digit's tweaking hot-spots.

Starscream shivered at the thought and was caught off guard when the med-bay door opened in front of him. Peaking his helm inside and looked around as his solid red optics glowed with displeasure. The Sic walked in to see no red mobile in sight and that really ticked him off; especially when he already had a plan put together to get that mech into his trap. The seeker sighed as he would think of another punishment suitable for the medic's absence.

Upon turning the seeker caught one of the terminals still online, curiosity starting to boil the seeker walked up to it. His hips swaying before he pressed one of the keys.

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock_

The seeker jumped, then he tilted his helm as his wings fluttered.

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock_

_Word on the street you got something to show me  
Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery  
I'm intrigued for a peek heard it's fascinating  
Come on, baby, let me see what you're hiding underneath_

Turning around the seeker's hip's swayed, a smile sneaking upon his face-plate. Unlike the last time he danced and became an embarrassment to everyone – in fact if there was a pole in this med-bay he would be showing how flexible he can be.

_Words up your sleeve, such a tease, wanna see the show  
In 3D, a movie, heard it's beautiful  
Be the judge and my girls gonna take a bow  
Come on, baby, let me see what you're hiding underneath_

_I want the jaw dropping eye popping, head turning, body shocking  
Oh, ay, ay, oh, oh, ay, ay, oh  
I want my heart throbbing, ground shaking, show stopping, amazing  
Oh, ay, ay, oh, oh, ay, ay, oh_

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
Don't be a chicken, boy, stop acting like a beeotch  
I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off  
Come on, baby, let me see what you're hiding underneath_

Knockout walked to his Med-bay, his pede's clanking against the ground before his audio receptors caught one of his song's playing from the med-bay. Rolling his optics in case some random and poor drone may have accidently went in and messing around with certain items that shouldn't be poked at; with little effort he walked in and opened his mouth-plate before it dropped.

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off  
Don't be a shy kinda guy, I'll bet it's beautiful  
Come on, baby, let me see what you're hiding underneath_

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock  
I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, I wanna see your_

_Skip the talk, heard it all, time to walk the walk  
Brake me off, if you bad, show me who's the boss  
Need some goose, take a lose, come on take a shot  
Come on, baby, let me see what you're hiding underneath_

Starscream acute hearing heard the upcoming medic so purposely with his back turned to him the seeker rocked his hips, his extended wing's high and fluttering in beautiful glory. Even with the damage upon his once smooth frame, he is still a sight to see and watch. His solid red optics caught the medic staring and curving his spinal strut his aft popped out.

_I want the jaw dropping eye popping, head turning, body shocking  
Oh, ay, ay, oh, oh, ay, ay, oh  
I want my heart throbbing, ground shaking, show stopping, amazing  
Oh, ay, ay, oh, oh, ay, ay, oh_

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
Don't be a chicken, boy, stop acting like a beeotch  
I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off  
Come on, baby, let me see what you're hiding underneath_

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off  
Don't be a shy kinda guy, I'll bet it's beautiful  
Come on, baby, let me see what you're hiding underneath_

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock_

Knockout didn't know if the seeker was overcharged or this was a dream, but a smile formed on his face-plate and he punched in the codes to lock the door and walked up to the seeker. Catching the rough patches of scratches the thought of Megatron came to mind – the only one who would dare harm such a frame.

The sharp digit's touching the seeker's thighs before his engines purred when the seeker bumps into his interface panel. The seeker carefully curved his back where he was taller than the mobile again. A sharp gasp escaped when the medic's digit's entered several sensitive seams and wires.

_Oh my God, no exaggeration  
Boy, all this time was worth the waiting  
I just shared a tear, I am so unprepared  
You've got the finest architecture  
End of the rainbow looking treasure  
Such a sight to see and this awfully_

Everything was a haze of how the rest turned out, the music still pumping; the two of them on top of the med-berth as the seeker moved up and down. Knockout's medic skills making the seeker moan, his wing's continuously fluttering in appreciation of the pleasure the medic had sent through him. Starscream moaned louder, he raised his hips and pushed down making the spike go deeper inside him. Then in a few more thrust the two mechs rippled with insational pleasure when they overloaded.

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
Don't be a chicken, boy, stop acting like a beeotch  
I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off  
Come on, baby, let me see what you're hiding underneath_

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off  
Don't be a shy kinda guy, I'll bet it's beautiful  
Come on, baby, let me see_

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock  
Wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock  
I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock  
Wanna see your  
Come on, baby, let me see what you're hiding underneath_

XD

Megatron sat upon his throne and watched his TIC walk in with few scratches, late to even add it. The tyrant sat up and his glare demanded answers for the lateness of the intelligence officer. Though the quiet look he gave him made Megatron optics widen.

"Everyone out now! Find Starscream and every command officer and bring them to me!" the uproar was quick but the drones did as they were told.


	5. Chapter 4 - The Glitch

Slutscream

Chapter 4 – The Glitch

The seeker rasped a breathy moan. The buffer running down his platting in rotating motion made him shiver. His own wings spread out and his chassis popped out with delicate care. Starscream solid red optics looked down at Knockout with a smile, the medic running the machine over the scratches of their recent affairs.

"You seem to run across a certain spider; what did you do to get on her bad side?" Knockout said as he plucks the remaining webbing off the wrist components of the seeker. Starscream smiled at the medic, crossing his legs when the buffer removed and tilted his own head.

"I guess you can say that my sweet." Starscream purred his words. Then the med-bay doors opened to reveal two drones before their servos shifted into blasters and pointed it at Starscream.

"Starscream, Megatron as requested your presence along with other officer's." the drone said. The two mech's looked at each other and Starscream optics gave a vicious glow before he stood up. The seeker blue crests shining brightly in hopes of attracting attention, which it did.

XD

Megatron paced in the command center while Arachnid, Dreadwing, Breakdown and Soundwave stood there. The door opened to allow the seeker and the red medic to enter the bridge. The seeker walked forward, his heels clanking the ground and Knockout stood along with the others.

"Starscream, to my understanding – Soundwave has informed me of your….release." Megatron said before he turned to the seeker who hip was popped out. The seeker gave a smile and the tyrant loomed over the seeker. "Glitch, I will suspect you to return to your lock of where I placed you."

"And say what if I don't want to go back? That I like where we are unlike last time Megatronous." Starscream said and Megatron grabbed his neck cables and lifted him up but without exerting the deathly pressure onto him.

"Don't argue with me glitch!" Megatron shouted at the seeker.

"Or what?! You'll beat me? But I know you won't." Starscream said before he delivered a swift kick to the tyrant helm .The grip disappearing before a smile spread across the seeker's face-plate on where he stood in front of a shock 'con. Megatron stood over him-no longer phased by the kick, his frame seemingly getting bigger but never to dare to strike the seeker. "What's wrong? Afraid you might destroy something? Maybe the SIC you created out of ruthlessness? To 'destroy' you for your 'power' and to 'defy' you with 'treacherous schemes'?" Starscream said not at all phased by Megatron anger.

"Glitch, be quiet or-"

"What? You're goanna offline me? But you won't – don't want to risk damaging your upraise codings do you?" the seeker said before wondering around, "tell me Soundwave did Megatron tell you his dirty little secret?" everyone looked over at the TIC who merely tilted his helm in question. "So he didn't tell you hehehehe."

"Glitch!"

"Silence! For once I hold power here without creating a plan to destroy you!" the seeker shouted and watched the warlord flinched of thinking of harming him but didn't make a move. "Much better…"Starscream walked forward with a smirk of slight victory and he stood tall. "The SIC, Starscream is nothing more than a petty lie of a disguise."

"What game are you playing now seeker?" Dreadwing asked as he raised an optic ridge.

"None my dear blue seeker, but rather a truth your warlord denies telling you. Starscream is a mere coding he created a few hundred years of his terrene." Starscream said and silence was his only answer.

"Glitch…."

"Starscream is the most deceiving lie your master – Megatron created. The seeker never existed, just codes the tyrant planted in here to create the perfect empire he ever wanted." Starscream said as he tapped his helm. His hips swaying in mock to Megatron behind him.

"Wait, you are telling us you a fake that Megatron created in deceiving us? Starscream I think you have truly gone off your rocker…"Arachnid said as she cocked her own hip.

"Think about it dear, each one of…'my' plans was sure to completely kill Megatron. Sure a few screw ups but it would have completely killed him base of the knowledge provided on the field. But how does Megatron found out how to survive each one without his eyes and ears?" the seeker waves off in direction of Soundwave.

"Megatron would have been dead regardless if he…somehow knew about them…"the officers paused in thought and recollected on each plan…each scheme that was flawless and completely full-proofed. Not even the Autobots can out thwart them.

"Like the religion of Christianity said…Satin greatest trick was telling the world he never existed…."

XD

Soundwave ran a scan on everything the seeker said but found no existent file of him before the 'cons. The TIC looked over at Megatron in hopes of this to be some trick by the seeker but found the tyrant unable or denying to put the seeker in his place.

For once, Starscream had the 'con lord at his mercy. Megatron servo formed into fist, how he wanted to beat the seeker to scrape but he couldn't risk delicate research being thrown away. The Glitch gotten out, now he had to deal with him that should have been taken care off so long ago.

"Glitch…."Megatron said before he raised the blaster and started firing at the seeker. Starscream moved before transforming into his jet form and blasting out of the bridge and right through the window. The shattering of glass sent the entire base on alert and the tyrant scowled when the seeker laughed.

"Don't stand there! Knockout and Soundwave prep the med-bay and the rest of you make sure the glitch doesn't disappear!" Megatron shouted before he transformed and gave chase to the seeker.

"Can someone tell me what just happened…."Breakdown said as he looked at his red mobile partner in hopes to get answers.

"Turns out to be some…hox by our lord on the identity of a certain seeker." Dreadwing said as he looked at the broken glass and saw the drones run in with blasters up.

"Still don't get…"Breakdown commented.


End file.
